


Podwójne oblicze (Double face)

by Malutka_Sowa



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Addiction, Affectionate Insults, Alcohol, Angry John, Angry Sebastian, Angst, Bad Jokes, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bottom Sebastian, Boys Kissing, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Creepy Moriarty, Dammit Jim, Dead Jim, Dead People, Dead Sherlock, Death, Despair, Desperate John, Desperate Sebastian, Desperation, Dom Jim, Dom Sebastian, Dom/sub, Dominant Masochism, Drug Addiction, Drunk John, Emotional Hurt, Faked Suicide, Flowers, Games, Grave, Grief/Mourning, Grieving John, Grieving Sebastian, Gun Violence, Head Injury, Heart, Hurt, Hurt Jim, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sebastian, Injured Sebastian, Injury, Insults, Jealous Sebastian, Jealousy, Jim Being Creepy, Jim Being an Idiot, Jim is a Little Shit, Jokes, Kissing, Laughter, Lies, Light Masochism, M/M, Major Character Injury, Masochism, Moriarty Made Them Do It, Moriarty is Alive, Moriarty was REAL, Oblivious Jim, Obsession, Obsessive Jim, Permanent Injury, Poor John, Poor Sebastian, Possession, Possessive Jim, Possessive Moriarty, Possessive Sebastian, Post-Reichenbach, Rain, Reichenbach Angst, Reichenbach Falls, Reichenbach Feels, Revolver - Freeform, Richard Brook is Jim Moriarty, Sadism, Sadistic Jim, Sebastian Angst, Sebastian Being An Asshole, Sebastian Moran Being an Asshole, Series Spoilers, Serious Injuries, Sex, Sexual Content, Sherlock (TV) Spoilers, Sherlock Series 2 Spoilers, Sherlock Series 3 Spoilers, Sniper Sebastian, Snipers, Spoilers, Sub Jim, Sub Sebastian, Suicide, Top Jim, dead, gun - Freeform, sad jim, stone - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa
Summary: Sebastian Moran odwiedza grób swojego dawnego szefa. Słońce świeci jak nigdy, to piękny dzień na pożegnania, czyż nie? Ale może Sebastian trochę zbyt się spieszy, w końcu ulewa nigdy nie jest daleko…





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Double face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878096) by [Sherly_Marshal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal). 



> Notka ode mnie (tłumaczki):  
> Kilka dni temu zobaczyłam, że na AO3 jest trochę fanfików z MorMorem po francusku, przeczytałam jeden, który bardzo mi się spodobał i zachęcana przez kilka osób na Twitterze (dziękuję ♥) postanowiłam go przetłumaczyć. To pierwszy fik, który kiedykolwiek tłumaczyłam i równocześnie najdłuższy tekst, jaki tłumaczyłam z francuskiego, więc proszę Was o wyrozumiałość. Oczywiście wszelkie uwagi i konstruktywna krytyka na pewno pomogą mi ulepszyć to tłumaczenie lub jakieś kolejne. Jeśli tekst Wam się spodoba, to oczywiście kudosy i komentarze są mile widziane :D Byłoby też fajnie, gdybyście zostawili kudos pod tekstem oryginalnym, który gdzieś tu jest podlinkowany ;)  
> Miłej lektury!
> 
> Notka od autorki:  
> Początkowo, ten pomysł miał być wykorzystany dla Stereka, ale jako że nie oglądam tego serialu, a przyjaciółka opowiada mi o nim cały czas od czwartego sezonu… to przyszedł mi na myśl grób! I nagle miałam prawdziwą ochotę napisać coś na ten temat. A pisanie o Mormorze jest po prostu pasjonujące!  
> I tak, jestem winna tego, że uwielbiam pisać o dramatach i goryczy, ale mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko się spodoba! Co stanie się na końcu tej drogi? Oto jest pytanie!

_Sebastian nie myślał, że przeżyje._

 

Nie wiedział, ile czasu to potrwa. Gra była skończona. Udało mu się idealnie wypełnić swoją misję i, w konsekwencji, przegrał partię. Uniósł głowę, oczy daleko od celu, wędrując za żywym spojrzeniem mężczyzny, za którym ślepo podążał. Sherlock Holmes spadł, ale on nie widział, żeby jego szef podniósł się, kiedy ten upadek nastąpił. Upadł z pewną przyjemnością. Moran to wiedział, Moran to widział. Ten łajdak uśmiechał się, umierając. Nie był w stanie wyrzucić tego obrazu z głowy. Widział to w swoim celowniku optycznym, gotowym do zabijania, ale zatrzymał go gwałtownie, gdy zobaczył w nim ciało swojego szefa.  

Teraz, miał na sobie absurdalnie eleganckie ubranie, takie które mógłby ubrać Jim. Czarny garnitur i idealnie białą koszulę. I nawet krawat! Zupełnie nie pasowało to do broni w jego ręku. Nie wziął karabinu snajperskiego. Za szybko by go dostrzeżono. Nie chciał natrętów. To było pożegnanie, czyż nie? Nikt nie powinien w tym przeszkadzać. Sebastian skrzywił się, czytając nazwisko na grobie. _,,Richard Brook, nazywany przez niektórych: Jimem Moriartym”._ Ach! Co za gówniane kłamstwo! Na odwrót brzmiałoby bardziej odpowiednio. 

\- Mam na ciebie mówić Richard? Nawet twój własny grób to farsa!

Moran zaczął się śmiać. Z początku lekko, potem mocniej, aż na koniec przeszło to w śmiech pełen rozpaczy. Miał wrażenie, że jego szef nawet teraz się z niego nabija! Nawet, kiedy nie żył, co za odrażający żart! To było bardziej niż w złym guście!

\- Wybacz, wolałbym, żebyś miał lepszy grób, zrobiłem, co mogłem. Ale nie jest to wysokiej jakości!

Sebastianowi było ciepło. Zbyt ciepło. Okropny upał, jaki zdarzał się w Londynie bardzo rzadko. Jakby świat był bardziej promienny bez jego szefa, jakby świętował stratę niebezpiecznego człowieka. Słońce było irytujące i Moran strzeliłby w jego kierunku, gdyby nie zdawał sobie sprawy z niedorzeczności takiego gestu.

\- Starałem się znaleźć dobrą zemstę. Ale ten gość jest martwy, a to ,,serce” zdruzgotane. On jest jak ja. Zabrano mu cały jego świat. W każdym razie, ty zawsze byłeś świrem pierwszej klasy! Nigdy nie miałem prawa poddawać nic w wątpliwość. Chociaż nie byłem w stanie tego robić, i tak brzmiało to strasznie sztucznie, kiedy próbowałem. Prawdziwy żołnierz! Prawdę mówiąc, nie obchodziło mnie to. Nie mogłem znieść, że patrzyłeś na tego Holmesa, jak gdybym nigdy nie istniał… Kurwa! Naprawdę musiałeś umrzeć z nim? Nie mogłeś tego sfingować? Jesteś do tego zdolny, cholera!

Sebastian kopnął dosyć mocno stelę nagrobną. Kamień był teraz przesunięty o kilka centymetrów. A on był wściekły. Już nic nie wiedział. Blondyn chciał, żeby Jim wyszedł spod ziemi, uśmiechnął się do niego, wystawiając język i powiedział jakieś typowe dla siebie zdanie. Ale nic się nie stało. Naprawdę był jak John. _Kurwa._ Naprawdę. Do tego stopnia, że z każdą minutą obaj tracili resztki blasku życia, które jeszcze pozostały w ich oczach.

\- Nie mogłem. Nie dałem rady go zastrzelić. I tak byś tego nie chciał. Taka była umowa, że Holmes ma skoczyć. Miałem wrażenie, że widzę siebie… Nienawidzę cię, Jim. Z całego serca. Za to, że tak nas często porównywałeś!

Sebastian ciągle pamiętał Jima, który prosił go, żeby został jego ,,Johnem Watsonem”. To było śmieszne. Nie był ani geniuszem, jak Sherlock Holmes, ani jego ,,uroczym” współlokatorem, ani nie był tak majestatyczny jak Jim. Przed nimi, przed tym wszystkim, był jedynie Sebastianem Moranem i tak było idealnie. To brzmiało właściwie. Był żołnierzem Moriarty’ego, jego prawą ręką. Geniusz nie widział nic poza nim. Ale to wszystko zostało przerwane pewnego dnia, całe miesiące w jeden wieczór…

\- Rozmawiałem z nim, z tym ,,sercem”, które tak chciałeś spalić. Tak, nie strzeliłem, porozmawiałem. Pierwszy raz, co nie? On nie wie. Był zbyt pijany, żeby mnie pamiętać. Powtarzał cały czas, że Holmes był prawdziwy. Zaserwował najpiękniejszego sierpowego, jakiego kiedykolwiek widziałem, jednego z tych pijackich, komuś, kto odważył się utrzymywać, że jest inaczej. Ale, Jim, wybacz, ale ja jestem o wiele bardziej wierny niż on!

Moran opadł na ziemię, nie obchodziło go, że pobrudzi spodnie, koniec końców, szykowne i drogie ubrania to nie była jego działka. Przeżył pod deszczem kul i błota więcej niż w cywilu, więc nie myślał o takich sprawach. Przesunął palcem, pisząc po prawdziwym nazwisku geniusza. Takie małe…

\- On leży na ziemi, pokonany. Stara się spotykać z ludźmi. Chodzi do psychiatry, żałosne! Gdybym był nim, to bym wszystko zniszczył, wszystko. Innych snajperów, całą sieć w ramach zemsty. A zamiast tego, on jest załamany, podczas gdy ja nie mam już do czego strzelać. Nie mam celu.

Sebastian nie odrywał palców od napisu, błądząc po nim raz po raz, jak gdyby jego palce mogły odcisnąć swoje ślady. Co się robi, kiedy traci się cały swój świat? Ach, dawny żołnierz miał pewien pomysł i właśnie dlatego był tu tego, a nie innego dnia. Musiał poczekać, aż zostanie uznany za fanatyka Moriarty’ego, a nie wspólnika. Moran nie był idiotą, domyślał się, że brat Holmesa musiał obserwować to miejsce.

\- Dla mnie, to ty jesteś prawdziwy. Prawdziwy geniusz! Twoje plany zawsze były doskonałe i nawet, kiedy przegrywałeś, to cię to bawiło. To tego szukałeś, kogoś, kto mógłby się z tobą mierzyć. Fascynującego. Ja bym za tobą poszedł do samego końca, chciałbym tylko wiedzieć… nie tak. Kocham cię; kochałem cię tak, że poszedłbym z tobą na dno! Dla mnie to nie była tylko jakaś przeklęta gra… Ale  o tym też wiedziałeś.

Żołnierz najemny przez chwilę pomyślał, że jest nawet bardziej żałosny niż John. I proszę bardzo, znowu się porównywał z powodu Jima! To było właśnie to, co robił Moriarty, to, czego pragnął najbardziej na tym świecie, który go nudził i powoli zabijał. Pożerać. Geniusz krępował, niszczył wszystko, co go otaczało, żeby dostać coś interesującego. W końcu, Jim go spalił, tak samo, jak zmienił w popiół Johna Watsona. Ach! Tak podobnie!

\- To dlatego nic mi nie powiedziałeś? Zawsze wszystko wiesz. Zawsze. Nie kryłem się z tym. Na nic by się to nie zdało, ale jestem profesjonalistą, znam swoje priorytety! Nie byłem tylko prostym żołnierzem na wojnie! Kurwa, Jim!

 

_Sebastian nie wiedział, ile czasu wytrzyma._

 

Wyciągnął z kieszeni papierosa, ze swojej ostatniej paczki. Na chwilę blondyn zwrócił twarz w stronę tego zbyt jasnego słońca. To było odurzające. Co też za pomysł miało słońce, żeby dzisiaj tak mocno świecić?! Wystarczyłaby mgiełka, ale nie, było słonecznie. Pogoda była zbyt ładna na żałobę.

\- Ostatecznie, nie uznałeś za ważne, żeby mi powiedzieć, nie? Jeśli mogę i tak wykonywać swoją robotę, to nie muszę wiedzieć. Jesteś skończonym łajdakiem. Największym geniuszem na świecie, ale **skończonym** bydlakiem.

Sebastian wydmuchał dym na stelę nagrobną, jak gdyby chciał tym rozdrażnić Jima. Wszystko było idiotyczne. Wszystkie jego gesty, jego myśli… Ale to sprawiało, że najemnik miał wrażenie, że słyszy, jak mówi mu to Moriarty, tym samym tonem, jednocześnie rozbawionym i pełnym wyższości, którego tak uwielbiał słuchać. Ten wyjątkowy głos, wywodzący się z cieni, ten irlandzki akcent, który nadawał mu szczególny ton, cholernie seksowny! Moran wszystko w nim uwielbiał.

\- A ja jestem taki zwyczajny, nie jestem w stanie dosięgnąć twojej wielkości. Jestem twoim cieniem. To mi nie przeszkadza. To było coś pięknego, wspaniałego do oglądania. Ty jesteś zbrodnią, a ja twoim zbrodniarzem.

 

_Sebastian nie wiedział, czy ta gra długo jeszcze potrwa._

Nawet to, ta idiotyczna żałoba przypominała grę jego szefa. Sebastian nie widział, co jeszcze mógłby powiedzieć. Moriarty już za życia wszystko wiedział. A on nie ukrywał swoich uczuć, od kiedy zrozumiał, że to, co było między nimi, było czymś więcej niż seks. Przynajmniej dla niego. Za każdym razem, kiedy Jim kładł na nim dłonie, na jego włosach, policzku, kiedy jego długi biały palec przesuwał się po jego bliznach, po całym ciele, Moran czuł się trochę bardziej uległy i opuszczony. Cały należał do tego mężczyzny. Spalał się z pożądania, by być tylko jego.

Uzależniony od tej gry w pieprzenie się, chciwy z braku powietrza, uzależniony od jego zimnych rąk, które sprawiały, że drżał. Uzależniony od tych pieszczot prześlizgujących się wzdłuż jego ciała, dotykających stanowczo jego męskości. Naćpany od zębów przebijających szyję na jego skórze, od tych _pieprzonych_ ust, należących do diabła, od ciepłego języka, który sprawiał, że jego członek robił się twardy. Naszprycowany palcami, które się nim bawiły, które znały jego ciało lepiej niż on sam, tym uczuciem, kiedy Jim brał go gwałtownie. Odurzony przez tę niebezpieczną, ale tak idealną miłość. 

Od pierwszego spojrzenia, Sebastian wiedział, że do niego należy. Na dwa możliwe sposoby. To był honor, nie wstyd. Uwielbiał czuć się przyciągany przez tę truciznę. Przez ten narkotyk, którego odstawienie teraz tak silnie odczuwał. Nie był niczym więcej niż psem bez pana, pracownikiem bez szefa, żołnierzem bez wojny, żyjącym bez flirtu ze śmiercią. Sebastian położył rękę na biodrze, dotykając powoli palcami blizny, którą zrobił mu ten szaleniec, dowodu jego istnienia. _,,JM”._ Tak, najemnik zdecydowanie do niego należał.

\- Teraz, już nic nie mam. Wszystko straciłem, ty stałeś się wszystkim, co miałem. Wszystkim, co mi pozostało. Twój zbrodniczy geniusz był dla mnie tchnieniem życia. Już nic nie mam. Byłeś moim światem, Jim. Moim _pieprzonym_ centrum wszechświata. Jestem już tylko żołnierzem, któremu pozwala się zgnić z boku. Byłeś wszystkim, co miałem… Cholera…! Wszystkim…!

Snajper skierował broń na nagrobek swojego dawnego szefa. Nie, swojego jedynego szefa. Przeciążony, gotowy, by wystrzelić do własnego cienia, który rzucał na nagrobek, zdenerwował się. Wpadł w gniew. Tak! Wpadł w nagłą wściekłość! Z tego typu, który chwyta za trzewia. Och, nienawidził go i kochał, coraz bardziej w miarę, jak Jim się z niego naigrywał, co oznaczało, że był od niego całkowicie zależny.

\- Kocham cię na zabój! Wariacie!

Sebastian opuścił broń w przenikliwej ciszy. Przeczesał bezmyślnie włosy kilkakrotnie, zanim nie przysłonił sobie widoku ręką. Ach, mokre. Było to tak komiczne, że zaczął się śmiać, kiedy woda spływała mu po policzku. A potem, nagle, Moran zaczął nucić. Naraz się uspokoił. Tak, jak robił to Jim Moriarty. Przechodził z jednego stanu w inny. To było łatwiejsze niż były żołnierz myślał. Uśmiechnął się. Nie był to radosny uśmiech, lecz gorzki. Uśmiech potępieńca dla jego szalonego króla.

\- I spalę się, zdechnę, pójdę dla ciebie do piekła, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że Szatan to ty!

Sebastian przystawił sobie lufę do skroni, nie przerywając śpiewu. Melodia, którą jego szef, jego Król, jego kochanek, jego właściciel nucił zawsze, nie znając słów. Podczas gdy patrzył na stelę nagrobną, jego spojrzenie zabójcy zmiękło i stało się figlarne, kiedy westchnął prawie czule przed naciśnięciem na spust.

\- Brak ci koloru, Jim.

 

_Sebastian usłyszał ogłuszający huk._

 

Myśli, nie wie. Richard Brook nabrał kolorów. Ładnej czerwieni, podczas gdy małe literki, którymi wygrawerowane było nazwisko Jima Moriarty’ego były bezbarwne, tak czyste i jasne, jak on sam. Koniec końców, to się nazywa jakość…!

 

**Bang ~**

Tego dnia padało. Ulewa, a nie zwykły deszcz. Ale młody mężczyzna się tym nie przejmował, był i tak przemoczony od stóp do głów. Nie miałby już żadnego pożytku z próby ochrony przed deszczem. Niebo się zachmurzyło, a Londyn odzyskał typową dla siebie pogodę, podczas gdy dobrze znany głos odbił się echem w zacinającym deszczu.

\- Tęskniłeś?

Jim Moriarty znajdował się przed swoim grobem i tym należącym do jego dawnego partnera. Ach! Jaki komiczny koniec dnia! Żeby tak nawet trzymać w ręce bukiet, pochylając się na ziemią. Na płycie nagrobnej jego dawnego pracownika nie było nic napisane, poza prostym _,,Sebastian Moran”_. Nic poza tym, jak gdyby był on tylko widmem, cieniem przestępcy konsultanta, nawet jego kamień nagrobny był szerszy i skory do wyniesienia nagrobka Jima na piedestał. Jim się zaśmiał.

\- Nawet tutaj czuję twoją nienawiść. Musiałeś być zawiedziony, że mnie nie znalazłeś? Ale myślę, że się też śmiałeś. Tak byś zrobił. W każdym razie, ja bym chciał, żebyś tak się właśnie zachował. Zawsze szedłem przed tobą.

Geniusz przykucnął przed grobem najemnika. Nikt tu aktualnie nie przychodził. W końcu obaj powinni być martwi, czyż nie? Moriarty z trudem powstrzymywał się od parsknięcia śmiechem. Co to była za porywająca gra! Jak Sebastian mógł się tak po prostu zabił nad jego grobem? Naprawdę, to nie było zbyt estetyczne! I niesmacznie romantyczne. Wyobrażał sobie, jak żołnierz najemny rzuca mu niepozorne ,,Nie chcesz sobie pobrudzić tyłka?” i w rzeczy samej, nie miał zamiaru brudzić Westwood. Wystarczyło, że już cały przemókł!

\- Co to za pomysł, żeby tak się spieszyć. _,,Pozostanie”_ przy życiu jest nudne, to pewne, muszę ci to przyznać.

Jim się nadąsał. To było takie denerwujące, zwykli ludzie, którzy czepiali się życia, nie akceptując pewnych rzeczy. Ale Sebastian umarł w mało estetyczny sposób. I może, tylko może, wolałby, żeby Sebastianowi trochę bardziej zależało na życiu.

\- Niestety, byłeś tak samo silny, jak słaby. A przecież wszystko ci zostawiłem. Poradziłbyś sobie z tym świetnie beze mnie! – Jim westchnął, na chwilę przybierając dziecinny ton głosu. – Ech, ale nieee. Brakowało ci zadowalającej zemsty. Szkoda! W końcu spadłeś, tak jak ci powiedziałem.

Geniusz wiedział, że mógł mu powiedzieć. O tym, że żył. Że to było po prostu sfingowane. Ale nie. Dlaczego miałby to robić? To też była kolejna gra! Patrzenie, jak Sebastian z tego wybrnie! W rezultacie poszło mu kiepsko, a może dobrze? Żeby się dowiedzieć, trzeba by zajrzeć do głowy Jima Moriarty’ego! Ale jeśli to była gra, w której Sebastian brał udział duszą i ciałem, to taka śmierć w oczach blondyna musiała być idealna.

\- Jesteś teraz u diabła? Nie wierzę w takie rzeczy. I tak dla nas piekło i raj są tutaj. Od biedy, czekasz przed końcem wszystkiego, żebym pierwszy poszedł się rozejrzeć? Jesteś zdolny zrobić coś takiego!

Jim się śmiał. Nie był w stanie przestać. Był szczerze rozbawiony tą sytuacją, nie czuł ani krzty żalu, smutku, czy złości. Czyste i proste rozbawienie: śmiech obłąkańca. Prawie upadł, ale w porę się podtrzymał.

\- Przepraszam, nie mam dzisiaj łez na składzie. Wiesz, że nie jestem do nich zdolny, kiedy jestem poważny. Postanowiłem, że będę szczery. To zadośćuczyni łzom.

Moriarty podniósł rękę, w której trzymał bukiet kwiatów, jakby chciał go pokazać Sebastianowi. Uśmiechał się krzywo. Gotów znowu wybuchnąć śmiechem. Bukiet był z czerwonych róż, zły gust, znowu. Ale przynajmniej znaczenie było jasne. Bo Jim lubił finezję. Przypominał dziecko, które starało się zrobić jakiś zły żart.

\- Muszę zatrudnić kogoś, kto cię zastąpi. To bardzo przykre. Bywało, że się wahałeś, ale prawda jest taka, że tobie jednemu ufałem. Gdyby tak nie było, to nie stanąłbyś na czele sieci. Zresztą, Sherlock wszystko zniszczył. Ten wariat też żyje! – Cieszył się. – Jestem pewien, że teraz marudzisz. Zauważyłem, jak bardzo nienawidziłeś tego, że on był moją obsesją, ale nie istniało dla mnie nic przyjemniejszego od patrzenia, jak jesteś zazdrosny!

Jim nie zaprzeczał, że wielki Sherlock Holmes stał się jego idée fixe. Niewątpliwie nią był! Szanował go i podobało mu się, że Sherlock też czuł przed nim respekt, nawet jeśli detektyw konsultant tego nie cierpiał. Podczas gdy Sebastian był wyjątkowy. Inny, a mimo wszystko przeciętny. Miał ochotę go zepsuć. Zgasić nadzieję w jego spojrzeniu! Moriarty odkrył w nim miłośnika wojny, gotowego, żeby zawsze za nim podążać, oślepionego rodzącą się miłością.

\- Uwielbiałem mieć cię tylko dla siebie, wiesz? Kształtować cię według własnego uznania, niszczyć te zbyt jasne oczy. Tego właśnie chciałeś, Seb! _Żeby cię spieprzyć!_ I to właśnie zrobiłem! Zabieranie ci najmniejszej wiary w ludzkość! Najmniejszej cząstki dobra! Doprowadzenie do twojego upadku po to, żebyś mógł lepiej za mną biec!

Jim machnął ręką, jak gdyby w takt muzyki i chwilę nucił. Z zamkniętymi oczami, harmonijnie podążał za dźwiękiem.

\- Patrzenie, jak próbujesz mnie złapać. Patrzenie, jak ulegasz moim zachciankom. Patrzenie, jak nie przestajesz biec. Patrzenie, jak dalej jesteś na moje rozkazy po jakiejś naszej kłótni i w końcu, patrzenie, jak trwasz przy moim boku!

Przestępca konsultant na chwilę przestał się uśmiechać. Nie wytrwali długo u swojego boku. Nie byli sobie równi, a Sebastian nigdy by sobie nawet nie pozwolił o tym pomyśleć! Ale Jim doceniał to, że miał go przy sobie. Bo Moran był odprężający. Jedyny człowiek, który wiedział wszystko. Znał w równym stopniu jego słabości, co umysł, jeszcze bardziej szalony, niż Jim pokazywał innym.

\- No cóż… Nie udało mi się wpoić ci elegancji! Serio, Seb? Ten garnitur w ogóle nie pasował do umierania nad moim grobem! Można by cię nazwać pingwinem!

Jim teraz prawie się dąsał. Liczył na więcej, nawet gdyby Sebastian i tak miał umrzeć, stojąc przed ,,nim”. Moran był jednym z jego mistrzowskich okazów. Jego utrata była bolesna jak cierń w stopie. I był pewien, że już nigdy nie spotka kogoś, kto byłby mu tak oddany i wierny. Tak, kto będzie go teraz zabawiać, kiedy nuda zacznie go zabijać? Na pewno nie jakiś nowy najemnik. To byłby tylko kolejny psychopata. Niemający nic wspólnego z Sebastianem, Jim dobrze to wiedział. Wszystko dało się zastąpić, ale pewne rzeczy pozostawały wyjątkowe. W końcu, westchnął z niesmakiem.

\- Takie nudne. Wszystko jest takie zwyczajne i banalne!! – przekrzywił głowę w bok i kontynuował bardziej uroczyście. – Ale skoro nie żyjesz, to takie myśli i słowa same się narzucają, nie? Kochałem cię.

Jim spojrzał na grób, nie mówiąc już nic więcej. Nie mówił o miłości takiej jak inne. Tu chodziło o nich w ich szaleństwie, przeciwko reszcie świata! Ale nigdy by sobie nie pozwolił na powiedzenie tego snajperowi, kiedy ten jeszcze żył. W końcu to była gra. Pozostawienie pewnych wątpliwości. Jim nie miał ochoty patrzeć, jak Sebastian staje się banalny i nudny.

\- Od tej pory, to już się nie powtórzy – Jim skrzywił się, zirytowany. – Ba, mdli mnie od tego. To zbyt głupawe. Skończy się tak, że zwymiotuję. Nie chciałem, żebyś zrobił się ckliwy, gdybym ci to powiedział. Przewidziałem każdą możliwą sytuację i co ja mogę, skoro jesteś kompletnym głupkiem, Sebastianie? Niczego nie żałuję, ale ty, teraz, chyba tak? Tak, żałujesz. Przeklęta ta twoja głupota, Sebbie.

Moriarty niczego nie żałował. Nigdy. Nie czuł więc żadnej winy, która kazałaby mu się odizolować. Sebastian i on wiedzieli w jaką grę grają. W seks, tylko w seks. Ślepa miłość, pożądanie, którym płonął do niego blondyn, to był tylko upadek, otchłań należąca do Sebastiana, ponieważ nie wiedział on, czy brunet sobie z niego kpił, czy nie. Tak, Jim uwielbiał robić z niego durnia!

\- Zawsze lubiłem patrzeć, jak doprowadzasz się z mojego powodu do rozpaczy, jak próbujesz przyciągnąć moją uwagę, jak dzielny piesek, którym byłeś. ,,Spójrz na mnie, Jim. Jestem lepszy od innych.” To właśnie krzyczały twoje oczy, wiesz? Urocze.

Jim zaczął czuć ból w nogach od ciągłego kucania. Uniósł głowę w stronę deszczu, który się nie kończył i pozwolił wodzie obmywać przez chwilę swoją twarz, zanim nie odwrócił się znowu w stronę nagrobka swojego snajpera. Włożył rękę do kieszeni i wyciągnął paczkę papierosów, ściągając równocześnie marynarkę i kontynuując swój monolog, tym razem spokojniej.

\- Nie chciałem, żebyś był mi całkowicie oddany. Pewnie, byłeś mi bardziej posłuszny niż ktokolwiek inny na tym świecie, ale gdybyś wiedział, to stałbyś się uległym i zdyscyplinowanym kochankiem. A ja wolałem tysiąc razy bardziej, kiedy protestowałeś, nawet kiedy nie było to wiarygodne. To i tak było widać i słychać. Zresztą, wtedy byś nie kopnął mojego grobu! Spójrz na niego, jest tak pochylony, jak ja. Oto dowód, że udało mi się cię spieprzyć! Udało mi się cię popsuć! Dzięki mnie zrobiłeś się bardziej apetyczny. Powinieneś mi dziękować. Niewdzięcznik!

Moriarty prawił mu morały, jak zwykle. Mówienie do grobu było głupie, ale mógł sobie dzisiaj pozwolić na głupotę. To właśnie czasem mówił Moran. Ludzki błąd. Ach, sentymenty zmieniały się w wybory i gubiły innych. Cały świat ma coś, na czym mu zależy. Ale między nim a Sebastianem nie było wątpliwości. Blondyn prędzej by umarł, niż coś powiedział, wiedział, że ma trzymać się swojej roli, nawet jeśli znaczyło to, że Jim ryzykowałby życiem, a Jim z kolei był gotów zabić Morana dla dobra swojego planu. To właśnie oznaczało kochać niezdrową miłością.

Ale Moriarty cały czas tylko grał. Był Jimmy z tą głupią, małą patolog. Jim, którego serce skakało z radości, kiedy spotkał Sherlocka. James, który miał klucz do wszystkich drzwi świata. Richard Brook, aktor, który miał go zabić. Moriarty, ten, który jednym skokiem pokonał Holmesa. I w całym tym chaotycznym umyśle był _Jim_. Sebastian wszystko widział. I zawsze trwał u jego boku. 

Czy jakieś uczucie było prawdziwe, czy nie, w przypadku bruneta nigdy nie można było tego stwierdzić. Tylko Sebastian cały czas wspominał o ludzkim błędzie, jak gdyby miał nadzieję, że pewnego dnia przestępca konsultant zmieni zdanie i wyzna mu, że chce go dla niego samego. Że geniusz przyciśnie go do podłogi, żeby się z nim kochać. Że będzie go pragnął takim, jakim jest, że będzie czerpał przyjemność z pieprzenia go dziko, dlatego że był właśnie Sebastianem Moranem.

To było głupie. Wszystko było tylko planszą do gry. Ale blondyn nie przestawał. „Ludzki błąd” śpiewały czasem jego zbyt jasne oczy, które Moriarty znowu chciał wtedy zniszczyć. Dlatego właśnie Jim go nie cierpiał. Nienawidził z całego serca.

\- To, co ci powiedziałem, to była prawda, czy fałsz? Naprawdę miałem to na myśli, czy to tylko kolejna gra? Zostawiam cię z tą zagadką. Tylko ty możesz poznać prawdę.

Brunet okrył się marynarką, starając się zapalić papierosa, takiego jak te, które Sebastian palił cały czas. Deszcz mu w tym przeszkadzał, ale po wielu próbach, w końcu mu się udało. Jim zakasłał. Nie palił. Nigdy. Natychmiast się skrzywił.

\- Obrzydlistwo.

W końcu, położył marynarkę na nagrobku swojego dawnego snajpera. Jakby dla ochrony przed deszczem, ale na to było już za późno dla nich obu. Jim próbował osłonić papierosa, ale przy całej tej wodzie nie potrwało długo, zanim ogień zgasł. Położył kwiaty, z powodu braku ,,koloru”. Lepsze to, niż strzelić sobie w łeb. Stabilizując grób, odzyskał dominujący głos, załamany, przybrał figlarny wyraz twarzy, a chroniczną złość zamknął w uśmiechu.

\- Zajmę się Sherlockiem Holmesem. Kochanie, życz mi powodzenia!

Moriarty wstał, pomachał ręką i opuścił miejsce, które zastępowało teraz martwego snajpera. Od tego momentu, Jim miał na ustach tylko to imię: Sherlock. _Sherlock! **Sherlock! Sherlock! **_To ono właśnie ich zniszczyło! I to właśnie było ostatnie imię, które wymówił nad grobem Sebastiana Morana. Nie imię wiernego snajpera, nie zwyczajnej osoby, którą tak cenił, nie mężczyzny, którego kochał na zabój, nie. Ze wszystkich imion, ostatnim wypowiedzianym było to najbardziej znienawidzone. Imię, którego Sebastian nie cierpiał…

Nagrobek dawnego żołnierza tonął w strugach londyńskiego deszczu, kiedy imię Sherlocka Holmesa rozbrzmiewało głośniej i silniej! Jak gdyby miało dotrzeć do niebios tylko za pomocą głosu Jima Moriarty’ego.

 

_Sebastian przegrał partię._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Podziękowania dla Hiddlescondy, która pomogła mi ogarnąć publikowanie na AO3 :*


End file.
